


Wrong Number

by orphan_account



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting, chat fic, mild swearing, the summary sucks wtf just read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Junkyu is so done with Lee Byunggon not returning his games and confront him, but he text the wrong number and embarassed himself.





	Wrong Number

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

so when will yuo planning to return my games

its been 4 weeks

when we made the bet you said it was just 3 weeks

snake

answer me

 

**T-Rex**

I’m sorry, what games

Who is this??

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Nyeeh

ya lee byunggon

so youre gonna act like you have amnesia now

gimme back my games tonight

i know i shouldve not take that bet with you

 

**T-Rex**

I’m afraid you got the wrong number

There’s no Lee Byunggon here

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Ohhh nice

trynna fool me now i will gut yiuo

im heading to ur house now

amd ill tell your mom what you did

 

**T-Rex**

But I really am not Lee Byunggon

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Hah, ok then prove it

do you think i got yuor numb wrong

you think i donr know my friends’ numbers

**T-Rex**

****

 

Is your friend looks like me?

If not, then clearly you got the wrong number

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Whos that

im so gonna tell seunghun hyung you save another guy’s pic in your phone

**T-Rex**

You’re not giving up easily are you

_[Audio_134]_

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Ack

This is really not Byunggon’s voice

 

**T-Rex**

I’ve told you

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Hahahahaha im so sorry

I mustve type the wrong number

So sorry wont happen again

T-Rex

Okay

Just out of curiosity, what happened?

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Its

Me and my friend made a bet if i can make this one boy going with us

Hed give me his games, and the other way around but

i failed, huh

But he didnt return my games until now!!!!

 

**T-rex**

I mean how did you get the numbers mixed up with mine,

But ok

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Asfgdgshhshshs

I thought

Its i just restart my phone because its so damn slow

So i lost all the contactts

and I thought i remember my friends number by heart

but

**T-rex**

Well, it’s okay, just accident

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Again, im sorry

i mustve freaked you out

 

**T-rex**

A bit

 

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

i really thought Byunggon has another bf

a cute one too

itd be a great blackmail

i mean aghsghsgs

ignore that

 

**T-Rex**

Haha, it’s fine.

So, Bet L **oser?**

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Bet lsoer?

are u roasting me now

**T-Rex**

Then, how am I supposed to call you?

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

By my name?

 

**T-Rex**

What’s your name then

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Kim :D

 

**T-Rex**

That’s just your surname isn’t it

 

+82-1-137-0xxx:

Yup, but you can call me just by that

**T-Rex**

Ok, I’m Takata

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

**Are you**

Japanese?

**T-Rex**

Yes

Rename **T-Rex** **as** **Takata**? [Yes] [No]

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Nice to meet yuo :3

this is me

in case u meet me in street you can say helo

**Takata**

I doubt that’s going to happen, but okay

Are those filters?

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Ya?

what. Men cant use filters too?

 

**Takata**

I’m not insinuating something like that,

But you’re adorable Kim,

 

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Inisnuatinfg lololol big words

are u lit student or smth?

And thxxx /////// owo

Yuck that emoji is so weeb but im using it

Im sorry id ddidnt say weebs are bad

 

**Takata**

Maybe

That’s okay

You’re welcome

See you later Kim

**+82-1-137-0xxx:**

Okayyy :D

Save **+82-1-137-0xxx** as: **Kim**? [Yes] [No]

 

...

 

**[Silver Gang]**

**Koala**

Wheres Byunggon

 

**+82-4-503-0xxx:**

whats up motherfuckersssss

**Noah**

There he is

**+82-4-503-0xxx** nickname has been set to **Snakesaurus**

**Snakesaurus**

Kyu what’s your problem??

**Koala**

youre my problem

wheres my games you snake

 

**Ice Prince**

Is it so hard for you to put up some punctuation??

 

**Koala**

yess, dont jugde me hyung

gon where r u

 

**Snakesaurus**

Okay okay fine, I’ll return it by tomorrow, relax

 

**Koala**

If youre not youre dead tomorrow

also, dont tell me to relax, i just got those

in christmas

**Honeyhun**

What’s Koala so mad about today

You looks so mad, what happened

?

 

**Koala**

Many things, including me embarassing myself

To a complet stragner

 

 

**Yedamie**

Gossip???

**Koala**

Why are you just pop out in times like this smh

**Doyoungie**

Spill Hyung!! (✿╹◡╹)

 

Koala

you too?

No im not gonna say anything

**Noah**

Come on Kyu

How dare you not telling us

The embarassing moment of yourself,

 

**Koala**

Piss off

 

**Ice Prince**

I vote Kyu to tell us

 

**Mirae**

See! Even Midam-Hyung vote for that,

 

**Koala**

Raesung?

Why are you here ?? i dont even remember adding yyou here

 

**Mirae**

Totally irrelevant question,

Now spill how bad you embarass yourself

 

**Koala**

ugh

my phone become slow asf again

so i restart it

 

**Snakesaurus**

Ooohh seems like i know where’s this going

 

**Koala**

Shut up

So

I thought i remember gon’s number

but i didnt

**Ice Prince**

You must be yelling to a stranger

Thought it was Byunggon

 

**Doyoungie**

Σ(･口･)

 

**Yedamie**

Σ(ﾟÅﾟ)

**Snakesaurus**

(ʘᗩʘ’)

 

**Loud Kid**

(゜ロ゜)

Wait, why did we make shocked face?

 

**Honeyhun**

Scrolled up Jihoonie

 

**Loud Kid**

Bro

Lmaooo

 

**Koala**

I dont even say anything yet

and yall already roasting me

 

**Noah**

Guys, give him time to explain

Okay Kyu, explain

 

**Koala**

so yeah midam hyungs right

im yelling to a stranger thought itwas gon

cuz i type the wrong number

but turns out its not him,

end of the story

**Snakesaurus**

What’s this

We wants details!!

**Honeyhun**

Yeah Kyu, must be more than that :/

 

**Koala**

Ughhh

okay, we talked a while,

exchange name and selcas, thats it

**Snakesaurus**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Were they cute??

 

**Koala**

Shut up

Irrelevant question

and its a he

 

**Loud Kid**

Even better!1 we all know you’re 101% gay

 

**Koala**

Whats that all about

hes just a straner

he is cute yes but yall need to shut your mouth

 

**Doyoungie**

Let us see him hyung!! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

**Koala**

No

**Ice Prince**

I vote

 

**Noah**

Me too

**Yedamie**

Me three ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

 

 

**Koala**

I hate all of you

Happy?

**Snakesaurus**

Ooh

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

 

**Koala**

Gon,

Im so close to kick you out of this group

**Doyoungie**

He’s cute hyung

Just like your ex

(^ー^)ｖ

 

**Koala**

You too kid

dont try me

**Noah**

Oh we’re so trying you

**Mirae**

Ya, it’s been a while Kyu,

You might want to try something out

 

**Koala**

No, no more talk about this

end of discussion

**Honeyhun**

What’s his name btw?

 

            **Koala**

I just s a i d

 

**YG**

Hey guys what  are we talking about

 

**Koala**

Hyunsuk hyung!!

Thyere bullying me

 

**Snakesaurus**

I still can’t belive you don’t call me hyung, insolent brat

 

**Koala**

Youre not worth it

 

**YG**

Kyu got a new bf?!

 

**Noah**

Yes he did!!

But he doesn’t want us to know

 

**Koala**

I DID NOT

hes a stranger hyung

**Snakesaurus**

Okay bitch just tell us what’s his name and we’re not bothering again

**Doyoungie**

Hyung!! No swearing!! (`A´)

 

**Yedamie**

(｀Д´)

**Snakesaurus**

Sorry kids

 

**Koala**

Fine

Takata,

**Noah**

That’s just surname

 

**Koala**

yeah, that’s all he gave me

and i gave him mty surname too

**Doyoungie**

Is he Japanese like Noa-hyung?? (゜。゜)

 

Koala

Ya

 

 **Mirae**  
Kyu really got things towards japanese aint he

 

**Snakesaurus**

Lmao yes

 

**Koala**

StFU

IM muting this gc for a year bye

 

....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, im so happy for Treasure 13, and id be happy too if you guys leave feedbacks （＾ｖ＾）


End file.
